Clover
Clover is the ninth girl to join Daniel's harem and serves as the tsundere type for the series as well as being the most foul-mouthed character (at least until more elves are shown). Appearance Clover has hazel colored eyes and long pointed ears which all elves have. She wears brown leather high heel boots with golden edges, a brown tight fitting skirt with yellow embroidery lining the bottom, and a light brown tunic with golden etchings around the edgings and chest. She has dark leather gloves, golden arm bracelets worn above her elbows, and wears green cape with a hood also lined with yellow edges. Her long blonde hair is typically kept up in two long twintails with brown leaf ribbons. She usually has her trusty bow and quiver filled with arrows strapped to her back. Personality Clover has always had a fierce and abrasive personality, as well as a habit of pushing everyone away from her when it comes to showing or even admitting to having feelings. Despite the stories about how elves are polite and timid in the world, with those being fabricated by the elves to hide their true motives, Clover is by the far the most foulmouthed girl the series has, at least until more elves are seen to be just as offensive and rude with their speech as well. She's an expert archer, going above and beyond the reputation elves have in the world by not only being a perfect shot with her arrows but also being able to fire more than one while retaining her accuracy. It's been shown she's able to hit a target dead-on without even looking at it when firing her arrow. She also has shown incredible speed with her bow in that she can let loose a hailstorm of arrows onto a group of enemies and still hit each one directly and repeatedly. Due to a very rough life with multiple punches to her spirit Clover initially comes off as cold and uncaring to everyone around her, and she pretty much was too. She refused to make friends or even acknowledge any praise she received by the elves of Green Haven as she didn't want to become attached to or be depended on by anyone. Even so she still lived up to the myths of elves coming to the aid of others in need, such as when she saved Kroanette and Pip's lives in Act V, Triska's in Act VI, and Alyssa's in Act VIII when nobody else could have, although each time she either made excuses of why she needed to or ignored the fact entirely. She keeps the mask of an emotionless bystander to the group on and stubbornly, and sometimes violently, protests caring for Daniel and the girls from her introduction in Act V until Act VIII when she finally admits to her feelings for him. Even when she finally confesses her feelings to Daniel she puts a slightly threatening twist on it and says she'll kick his ass if he doesn't take care of her, something she does occasionally when expressing her love for him even now. Unlike the other girls Clover always calls Daniel by a shortened name, Dan. Given that she is incredibly crass and foulmouthed, even when finally opening up to Daniel and the girls later on, this sort of informal way of speaking to him fits for her. Development Clover is first encountered in Act V when she kills a group of bandits who attacked Kroanette after she became separated from Daniel and the girls by Pip's magic. After dispatching the men with a volley of arrows she then proceeds to threaten Kroanette, blaming her for 'stealing away' those men who were going to rape her earlier, apparently having wanted them to rape her so she could get pregnant. Holding Kroanette in her debt, and by threat of death, Clover has her give her a ride towards Rackleholm where she's heading to. Upon arriving there Clover explains she's there to kill an elf who stole her priestess' divine treasure from their home, however Triska and Tabitha encounter the treasonous elf in the town and kill her in self-defense. Although outraged that she couldn't kill the elf herself Clover recovers the pouch that holds the stolen treasure before coming at odds with Triska over her claim to Kroanette. Before they can leave the town its revealed that swarm have infested it and the girls become trapped in a house with Complica who had been hiding there for days. During the swarm attacking them Clover and Tabitha mix up their carrying bags, with Tabitha then fleeing the town while Pip uses her magic to teleport the other girls back to Daniel. When Clover sees Pip is a fairy she warns the group that fairies are dangerous, citing an example of a fairy losing control of her power and blowing up an entire elven forest with only one elf surviving to tell the tale. During the argument Clover discovers the bag she has isn't hers and realizes Tabitha grabbed the one she had by mistake, which is revealed to contain a Fragment of Eden to Twilight's seal. Clover is offered to stay with the group only if she treats them with respect, which only lasts until the next morning when she then yells at Luna for touching her bow. Daniel orders her to leave which she promptly does so. She's later seen having found and ridden Lucky back to the group just in time to shoot a bird before it could eat Pip, with her having come back because Lucky would only go in that direction to return to Alyssa. When pressed about her attitude and disgust at fairies she explains that she was the lone survivor from the story she told them and that it was because of a fairy that she lost her original home and best friend, Zoey, who is later revealed to have been her lover. Clover worries that with her failure to secure her priestess' treasure she'll lose her new home as well. Under the promise that she treats Daniel and the girls nicely Daniel offers to give her a ride home to Green Haven and speak in her defense about what happened in Rackleholm. Although she doesn't believe in Daniel's mission when she joins them Clover gradually sees that he does love and care for the girls and comes to realize that having a human actually love for her would be far better than letting a human hate-fuck her to get a child. Shortly after this revelation she admits that he was right and that she's fallen in love with him, and after much trepidation from the other girls she's given a chance to join his harem with them. Clover's personality changes over the course of the series, not so much with how she speaks or how she's quick to anger just like Triska is, but instead with how she treats Daniel and the girls. After her revelation of how she truly feels about him Clover no longer physically attacks Daniel for touching her or shuns his beliefs like she was always so quick to do before. She becomes easier to talk to and even starts to join the girls for pillow fights or make-out sessions. Aura As of the latest book Clover's aura hasn't been revealed in the series or seen how it will affect Daniel. According to her official bio from the author, Clover's aura manifests as heightened perception when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia is a sharp looking eye bathed in dark green light. What effect this will have on Daniel has yet to be seen. Harem Status Clover's role in the harem is that of a fighter like Triska and Alyssa. She's unquestionably skilled with a bow and arrow and has already stepped up to defend Daniel and the girls from danger with a fierce fighting spirit. As of the latest book Clover hasn't joined in the group's lovemaking sessions or had her first time with Daniel yet. Her alternate partner in the harem hasn't been revealed yet. Fetish Clover's fetish is fellatio. This has been evidenced in flashbacks when she's aroused with deep-throating a wooden sex toy when with Zoey, daydreaming about Daniel shoving his manhood down her throat, and also how she becomes aroused and stunned, sometimes while drooling, whenever she sees Daniel's genitals or another of the girls going down on him. As of the latest book she has not been able to practice this fetish with Daniel yet. Her First Love Clover was originally the head huntress for her old home, which is never named, and even then her rough and icy persona was in full-effect after losing her mother. During an archery tryout one of the trainees, Zoey, accidentally shot Clover in the ass with her arrow. Instead of flat-out murdering her Clover took Zoey under her wing and taught her how to properly shoot, seeming to take pity on Zoey due to her horrible accuracy with archery. During this time they became close and eventually secret lovers in the grove. Although Clover was revered and intimidating to many of the elves, behind closed doors she became more submissive to Zoey's dominating nature and learned to love the feeling of being helpless in her control, which led to her loving the feeling of choking on a wooden sex toy Zoey teased her with and sparking her fetish for fellatio. One day Zoey comes across a wandering fairy near their grove, and instead of killing it as was advised by Clover due to horror stories of fairies destroying everything around them, Zoey befriends the fairy and takes her home with them. During the time the fairy is with them Clover starts to get jealous of Zoey paying more attention to her while Zoey frets about not being able to fully comfort the fairy who is always sad and crying about being the only fairy she knows. One day Clover storms out of their home from her jealousy as the fairy is crying loudly. Zoey tenderly apologizes for the trouble, yet Clover is too mad to reciprocate. Seeing that it's going to rain soon Zoey gives Clover her green cloak and heads back home, with Clover then shouting angrily at her for going back to the fairy before she walks off. It's then that the fairy is heard screaming with magical energy growing in the home. Before Clover can run back the building explodes with the fairy going critical, the resulting explosion wiping out the entire grove and leaving Clover as the sole survivor. Heartbroken at losing her loved one and becoming hateful to fairies for a personal reason now, Clover then wanders Eden alone while retreating further into her icy shell. Although she finds a new home in Green Haven the experience of having her heart torn by losing her loved one leaves her cold and harsh to those around her, which is how she remains until she comes across Daniel Sorres.__FORCETOC__ Clover - Elf.png Clover.png Category:Characters Category:Elf